Xentore/Chapter 9
I stood, panting heavily. All around me were remains of the ranch. I knew the deed I did was a good one, but I felt like a jerk. However, it wasn't my fault. So I blamed it on the Dodongo. I hookshotted out of the ranch. The chain now rusty from my adventures, pulled me forward unto Hyrule Field. I caught up to Ingo, Talon, Malon, and the horses. Malon burst into tears when she saw the ranch. "You did this!" Malon exclaimed, "I don't care if you lost your head to an Iron knuckle! I wish you were dead!" She wept in Talon's arms, I was expecting a scene like that. "I think you should go." Talon said. I mounted Epona and we galloped away. "Ouch." Tatl said "I think you just got dumped!" Tael shouted. "Hey, leave Link alone. He's had a rough day." Navi said, in confidence. Tatl and Tael were silent. "Link you should rest in Lake Hylia, for your burns." I wanted to argut, but she was right. I was burnt by what seemed like hellfire. So I directed Epona Towards Lake Hylia. ---- Skull Kid was ravaging through Mido's treasure chests. "Heh, blue rupee." Skull Kid said, "That makes uh, forty-eight rupees. Man, these Kokiris are idiots! Leaving their valuables behind in unlocked chests. It's like taking candy from a baby." Skull Kid left Mido's house. He walked through the river, hopping along the platforms to the local shop. "Welcome!" Fami, the manager said, "How may I help you?" "Uh," Skull Kid dumbly responded. He looked through the shelves, browsing to his pleasure. Deku sticks of the finest wood, arrows, a shield, bombs, and bombchus. "How much are the bombchus?" "1 rupee each. Nobody ever buys them. Nor does anyone have money, besides the great Mido." "I'll take 48 please." "... Ha ha her-ha ha!" Fami laughed out loud. Skull Kid was not amused. Seriously, he showed Fami his 48 rupees. Fami gazed dumbly. "Don't tell anyone." ---- "Ah." I was in Lake Hylia, relaxing in the hot water. The water was so crystal clear that you could even see the doraemyas growing at the bottom. The doraemyas are flowers that change color to the personality of the people in the Lake. Right now they are a courageous forest-green. Out of boredom, I swam down beneath the lake. With the gold scale and my experience underwater, I can now hold my breath for four minutes. I swam down and saw the doraemyas still green. I touched them, they seemed to ooz slime like sea-weed. I saw the Water Temple, I heard voices and chanting. Worship. The Zoras were obviously prasing Nayu. I always preffered Farore, but who am I to judge. I swam up somewhat low on breath. I then sat on my spot in the water. Relaxing as my burns were practically gone. "Hey, Link!" The voice came from behind me, it was Malon's voice. I turned around. "Sorry about the scene back there at the ranch. I-I came to apologize." In the corner of my eyes I could see the doraemyas turn to a bright pink. I was blushing. "Thankyou, but I kind of deserve it." "Well I wouldn't say it was all your faul-" *BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM*!!!!!! Malon screamed, I gasped, the fairies did their clicky thing that they do. "I'm going to check it out." "Be careful Link." Malon said I swam down as fast as I could, I saw the water temple distorted. Ah crap. I swam around into the temple. Everywhere I looked I saw dead and dying zoras. It was horrible to look at. Whoever did this was insane and smart. I ran over to one. It was Issendai. "Issendai!" I said, "What happened?" "Link. I don't know." Issendai was one of the many zoras I knew before Zora's Domain froze over. He was going to die. "Whoever did this, was smart. This was not a natural explosion, no bomb could go this far underwater! The person who did this was in the Lake!" I was silent. It was painful to listen. "I need you to have this." he handed a bracelet. "It's the bracelet of Sages. Each gem represents a sage." I looked at it and took it. It had eleven gems on them. The first seven I understood. Yellow, green, red, blue, orange, purple, and black. they represented light, forest, fire, water, spirit, shadow, and time. But the other four I didn't get. They were turquoise, cyan, clear, and brown. "What do these four mean?" I asked pointing to them. He was about to talk. "They're the Termi-uhhhh..." He fell back and died. They were all dead. and Xentore killed them. ---- A sad and interesting way to end this chapter. Click here for the tenth chapter ----